La Elegida
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Edward se encuentra en una encrucijada, su boda arreglada con Bella o su primer y único amor Rosalie. Cual sera su decisión? Descubre si el poder entre familias importantes sera mas fuerte que el Verdadero Amor.


Saludos a tods. Este es mi primer fanfic Edward/Rosalie, aunque no es mi primer fanfic de Twilight. La idea llego a mí de repente y sin perder tiempo decidí escribirla. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **es la creadora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación creo toda la historia.

**Nota:** Todos humanos y no se establece tiempo y espacio con los libros.

* * *

><p><span>Nada importa si no te tengo.<span>

_El día más importante había llegado al fin. La boda de Edward y Bella es el acontecimiento más esperado por toda la alta sociedad. La unión de los dos herederos de las familias más importantes de todo el país. De esa forma es que se describía en todos los medios de comunicación el gran evento. Pero no todo es felicidad…_

…

En la habitación de Bella todo parecía un centro de batalla. Por un lado los maquillistas, por el otro la modista haciendo los últimos ajustes al vestido que llevo más de seis meses de confección, por un pequeño espacio se entrometió el fotógrafo y en el centro una novia histérica que no paraba de quejarse por el poco espacio que había para poder respirar.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Dónde está Rosalie?- gritaba Bella desesperada en busca de su mejor amiga y dama de honor.

-Bella, tranquila, aquí estoy.-dijo Rosalie abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar al auxilio de su amiga. –Vaya…te ves…-

Bella le sonrió y se relajó un poco al verla llegar. Después de eso no le importó cuantas personas estuviesen a su alrededor.

-¿Has visto a Edward?- pregunto Bella, al momento que le entregaba su mano derecha a la muchacha que le estaba retocando las uñas. –No lo quiero cerca de esta habitación hasta que sea la hora de la ceremonia.- añadió.

-Edward…- murmuro Rosalie, quien se hundió en sus propios pensamientos al recordar lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de entrar a la habitación de Bella.

**Flashback:**

_-Rosalie, espera un momento…- le llamo Edward._

_Rosalie se detuvo, aunque sus deseos eran permanecer lejos de él o no soportaría más el dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro._

_-Edward…te pido que me dejes en paz.- le rogo. –Te casas aproximadamente en 1hora, no me pidas estar cerca de ti…-culmino reteniendo las lágrimas lo más que podía._

_-No puedo hacerlo…no puedo casarme…no puedo olvidarte…no quiero dejarte…- le confeso tomándola de las manos y acercándoselas al corazón._

_-Edward…- susurro su nombre como una brisa suave de las que nunca regresan._

_Edward se acercó más a ella y pudo sentir como Rosalie temblaba con solo un leve contacto._

_-Detenme, tú eres la única que puede detenerme a llevar a cabo esta locura.- le dijo al oído con un dejo de tristeza y rabia en su voz._

_-Por primera vez en tu vida no seas cobarde Edward Cullen y enfrenta tus problemas.- le reclamo Rosalie, empujándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se marchó dejándolo solo._

**Fin Flashback.**

-¡Rosalie! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- exclamo exasperada Bella.- Hoy es mi día, todo tiene que estar perfecto, por fin Edward será solo mío.-

-Estoy bien…son solo los nervios.- le mintió porque jamás sería capaz de decirle de su encuentro con Edward.

-Ya olvídalo…ya casi es hora. Ve y prepara todo para mi salida.- le ordeno Bella.

Rosalie salió de inmediato de la habitación, no por obedecer las órdenes de Bella, sino porque no soportaba más la situación por la cual estaba pasando. Ellas siempre habían sido amigas, no las mejores amigas del mundo, pero se trataban desde pequeñas. Bella se fue a vivir una temporada a Europa y fue en esos años cuando nació la relación entre Rosalie y Edward. Fue difícil al principio dado a que la madre de Edward era muy controladora respecto al futuro de su hijo y no importaba que la familia de Rosalie fuera una adinerada, ella siempre estuvo opuesta a su relación.

Al regresar la familia de Bella de Europa, Esme hizo todo lo posible por emparejar a su hijo Edward con Bella. La situación llego a tal punto que la relación de Edward con Rosalie se convirtió en una clandestina, pero a petición de ella no se pudo continuar.

Bella siempre tuvo interés en Edward y contar con el apoyo de Esme le facilito mucho más las cosas. No le importaban los rechazos que sufría a manos de Edward, ella lo veía más como un juguete nuevo que obtener. Las consecuencias fueron una boda precipitada, un novio infeliz y una novia obsesiva por la perfección.

-¡Emmett!- llamo Rosalie al ver al joven bajando las escaleras.

Él se acerca rápidamente a donde ella se encuentra.

-¿Necesitas algo Rose?- pregunta con preocupación.

-Es solo para decirte que todo está listo…solo falta que baje el novio…-

-Realmente no sé cómo lo aguantas Rose…-dijo abrazando impulsivamente a Rosalie. –Si yo fuera Edward dejaría todo por ti.- le murmuro al oído.

Rosalie rompe el abrazo y le dedica media sonrisa.

-Entiendo…mejor buscare al idiota de Edward para hacerlo entrar en razón.- sin decir más Emmett se fue en busca de Edward dejando a Rosalie a la espera de Bella al pie de las escaleras.

Bella no tardó mucho en bajar. Realmente se veía radiante, la mejor novia de la temporada podrían decir los expertos, pero en su interior ella sabía que la felicidad no estaba completa. En su relación con Edward ella fue la única que amo, pero siempre pensó que su amor era tan grande que con eso era suficiente por los dos.

…

Con el rechazo de Rosalie y con el miedo invadiéndolo Edward se encontraba frente al pequeño altar que habían construido en el jardín de su mansión para la celebración de la boda. Pensando en todas las cosas que dependían de esa boda, al igual que todas las cosas que deseaba y no podía tener. Su vida se complicó desde el momento que le negaron su derecho a escoger con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Solo debía tomar una decisión: ¿Su familia junto con la unión millonaria que eso significaba o Rosalie, su primer amor?

-Edward es tu última oportunidad.- hablo Emmett a su espalda.- No permitas que Rosalie sea testigo de la destrucción de tu vida.- añadió.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo sobre lo que había dicho Emmett comenzaron los aplausos y la música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Había cámaras por todo el jardín luchando por obtener una foto de la radiante novia. Delante de Bella desfilaba Rosalie con una mirada triste por formar parte de aquel momento que quizás sino fuera Edward la persona con quien se casaría Bella todo fuera diferente.

Con la ayuda de Charlie y Rosalie, Bella logra arrodillarse junto a Edward para prestarle atención al sacerdote que había llegado desde muy lejos para casarlos.

Edward busco con la mirada a Rosalie. Al encontrarla vio las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro dejándolo marcado para siempre. Sus corazones sufrían a la misma vez, pero Edward aun no tomaba una decisión.

-¿Acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Isabella Swam?- pregunto el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Edward.

No se obtuvo respuesta de su parte. El solo observaba a todos los presentes sin parar. Primero Rosalie, luego a su familia, después a Bella y por ultimo al sacerdote.

-Edward, yo ya dije acepto ahora solo faltas tú, mi amor.- susurro Bella desesperada por el silencio de su novio.

-Le repito nuevamente, ¿Acepta usted…-

-¡No! No acepto casarme.- grito Edward con todas sus fuerzas. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que no aceptas?- preguntaba Bella histérica por lo que acababa de suceder. Trataba de ponerse de pie, pero con podía contra su vestido.

-¡Ya me canse de fingir! No te amo y tú sabias muy bien que no me quería casar. ¡Me largo con el único amor que existe en mi vida!- continuaba diciendo exaltado Edward, quien se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Rosalie.

-¡Detente Edward Cullen!- le ordeno Esme.

-Ustedes no me pueden hacer esto.- reclamo llorando y llena de rabia Bella.

Edward tenia a Rosalie agarrada de la mano y por primera vez en su vida la defendería a pesar de todo. Por fin tomo la decisión correcta, el amor sobre todas las cosas.

-Lo siento mama, pero tú me obligaste a tomar esta decisión…si hubieras aceptado nuestra relación desde el principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.- dijo Edward. –He decidido ser feliz y Rosalie es mi felicidad.-

Rosalie apretó con fuerzas la mano de Edward y se sentía orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado el hombre que siempre ha amado. No se alegraba de la tristeza que esa decisión pueda causar, pero no siempre hay que sacrificarse para que los demás sean felices. Sintiendo su apoyo y olvidándose de todos ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su felicidad fuera de ese jardín, fuera de ese lugar.

-Si das un paso más perderás toda tu fortuna Edward Cullen.- le amenazo Esme.

Edward se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa.

-¡Renuncio a ella! Porque de nada me serviría sin amor.-

Sin volver a voltear, ignorando todos los gritos y quejidos que dejaba atrás en ese jardín se dirigió directamente a su auto de la mano de la mujer que nunca debió hacer sufrir, pero que ahora la amaría sin parar como recompensa por todos los momentos horribles que le hizo pasar.

-Perdóname por ser un idiota y no decidirme a tiempo.- rogo tomándole una mano y regalándole muchos besos.

-Edward, todo valió la pena porque siempre guarde la esperanza de que tomarías la decisión correcta.-

Rosalie se acercó a Edward y lo beso apasionadamente porque después de todo por fin estaban juntos nuevamente. Sin importar las pruebas duras del destino, sin importar los enemigos, su amor prevaleció.

-Te amo Rosalie.- dijo Edward al despegar un poco sus labios. Le regalo otro beso y la ayudo a subir a su auto para recorrer un camino sin rumbo pero lleno de amor.

_El día más importante había llegado al fin. Triunfo el amor de dos jóvenes destinados a estar juntos. Después de que intentaran separarlos supieron encontrar el camino hacia la felicidad. De esa forma es que se describía en todos los medios de comunicación el gran suceso. Todo es felicidad para ellos y una gran lección de vida para sus familias…Mas pudo el Amor de Rosalie y Edward que el interés de Bella…_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, por lo general me dedico mas a los fic de mas de un capitulo, pero quise tomar el reto de escribir sobre esta pareja. Por favor dejen sus <strong>Reviews con<strong> **comentarios, opiniones, dudas, pensamientos, etc. ¡Quiero saber lo que piensan! **

Actualizare muy pronto mi fic en desarrollo **Mi Reflejo, **es un Demetri/Rosalie muy interesante.

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
>~Tenchi~<strong>


End file.
